Princess Sophia/Gallery
Gallery for all type of pictures of Blair Willows. Dolls Blair_School_Girl_Doll.png|Blair in her customised school uniform. Blair Doll School Uniform.png|Another school uniform. Blair Doll Short Look.png|Blair in a short version of her princess gown. Blair Doll Princess Gown.png|Blair in her princess gown. Princess Blair.jpg|The basic doll of Blair Untitled1.png|Blair mini doll Screenshots Blair Willows (1).png|Blair Willows working in the café Blair Willows (2).png|Blair working Blair Willows (3).png|Blair smiling Blair Willows (4).png|Blair and Emily waving Blair Willows (5).png|Blair talking with Emily Blair Willows (6).png|Blair with her mother Blair Willows (7).png|Blair stunned that she won Princess Charm School lottery Blair Willows (8).png|Emily dancing with Blair Blair Willows (9).png|Blair saying she has other responsibilities as well Blair Willows (10).png|Blair giving Emily a good-bye hug Blair Willows (11).png|Blair in the carriage Blair Willows (12).png|Blair travelling in the carriage Blair Willows (13).png|Blair applying lipstick Blair Willows (14).png|Blair having trouble Blair Willows (15).png|Blair's reaction reaching Princess Charm School Blair Willows (16).png|Blair with Prince Blair Willows (17).png|Blair with Prince patting Prince Blair Willows (18).png|Blair meeting Alexandra Privet for the first time Blair Willows (19).png|Alexandra Privet telling Blair that Prince is usally shy Blair Willows (20).png|Blair taking a tour of the library Blair Willows (21).png|Grace bumps into Blair Blair Willows (22).png|Alexandra Privet introducing Grace, Blair's assistant/sprite Blair Willows (23).png|Delancy angry with Blair Blair Willows (24).png|Blair with Grace Blair Willows (25).png|Blair in her new uniform Blair Willows (26).png|Blair posing in her new uniform Blair Willows (27).png|Pretty as a Lady Royal! Blair Willows (28).png|Blair exicted for the new school year Blair Willows (29).png|Blair just met Isla and Hadley for the first time Blair Willows (30).png|Blair adjusting her new training tiara Blair Willows (31).png|Hadley and Isla telling Blair about King Reginald and Queen Isabella's accident Blair Willows (32).png|"You are a walking disaster!" Delancy saying to Blair Blair Willows (33).png|Blair watching Delancy balancing a huge pile of books on her head Blair Willows (34).png|Blair in her poise class Blair Willows (35).png|Blair trying to balance the book on her head Blair Willows (36).png|An accident just occured! Blair Willows (37).png|Dame Devin angry with Blair Blair Willows (38).png|Blair looking at Dame Devin Blair Willows (39).png|Dame Devin stunned to see Blair, maybe baby Sophia returned! Blair Willows (40).png|Blair thanking Miranda for passing the cake Blair Willows (41).png|Blair with Hadley and Isla in the canteen Blair Willows (42).png|Isla and Blair watching Lorraine and Josette cheerlead Blair Willows (43).png|Wickellia tucked the tablecloth in Blair's skirt Blair Willows (44).png|Blair ebarrassed Blair Willows (45).png|Blair embarrased for what happened Blair Willows (46).png|Blair unhappy Blair Willows (47).png|Blair taking the package from Hadley which Emily sent Blair Willows (48).png|Blair showing her friends Emily's drawing Blair Willows (49).png|Blair hugging Miss Privet Blair Willows (50).png|Blair been given dance training Blair Willows (51).png|Blair trying her best Blair Willows (52).png|Blair with Prince Blair Willows (53).png Blair Willows (54).png|Blair improving her balance Blair Willows (55).png|Dame Devin forcing Blair to sit out Blair Willows (56).png|Blair gets knocked by Prince Nicholas Blair Willows (57).png|Blair dancing with Prince Nicholas Blair Willows (58).png|Blair dancing with Delancy and Prince Nicholas Blair Willows (59).png Blair Willows (60).png Blair Willows (61).png Blair Willows (62).png Blair Willows (63).png Blair Willows (64).png Blair Willows (65).png Blair Willows (66).png Blair Willows (67).png Blair Willows (68).png Blair Willows (69).png Blair Willows (70).png Blair Willows (71).png Blair Willows (72).png Blair Willows (73).png Blair Willows (74).png Blair Willows (75).png Blair Willows (76).png Blair Willows (77).png Blair Willows (78).png Blair Willows (79).png Blair Willows (80).png Blair Willows (81).png Blair Willows (82).png Blair Willows (83).png Blair Willows (84).png Blair Willows (85).png Blair Willows (86).png Blair Willows (87).png Blair Willows (88).png Blair Willows (89).png Blair Willows (90).png Blair Willows (91).png Blair Willows (92).png Blair Willows (93).png Blair Willows (94).png Blair Willows (95).png Blair Willows (96).png Blair Willows (97).png Blair Willows (98).png Blair Willows (99).png Blair Willows (100).png Blair Willows (101).png Blair Willows (102).png Blair Willows (103).png Blair Willows (104).png Blair Willows (105).png Blair Willows (106).png Blair Willows (107).png Blair Willows (108).png Blair Willows (109).png Blair Willows (110).png Blair Willows (111).png Blair Willows (112).png Blair Willows (113).png Blair Willows (114).png Blair Willows (115).png Blair Willows (116).png Blair Willows (117).png Blair Willows (118).png Blair Willows (119).png Blair Willows (120).png Blair Willows (121).png Blair Willows (122).png Princess_Sophia_Blair_Princess_Charm_School.png|link=File:Princess Sophia Blair Princess Charm School.png Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Galleries Category:Character galleries